


Tutoring

by heartspocky



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, High School, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartspocky/pseuds/heartspocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Riku and Sora get together to study and learn something else instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutoring

**Author's Note:**

> Underage warning just to be safe; I'm thinking they're in their senior year.

They meet every Wednesday at Sora’s house for tutoring.

They don’t care about the tutoring.

It started in the spring semester of the previous year, stopped during the summer, and neither of them were surprised that they were able to pick it up again once school resumed in the fall. The whole situation had been initially fairly innocuous at the start. Sora did a lot of sports and, as a result, his grades began to drop as midterms swung around. Riku had a good head on his shoulders and did—well, whatever the hell he did—and offered to help him out. They didn’t see each other much otherwise. They hung out in different circles. Sora had his eyes set on a girl, a pretty girl, another jock, named Kairi, and there were rumors that Riku was dating someone in college. Sora never asked about it.

It really started when finals began to creep up on them and their study sessions extended from an hour to an hour and a half to two hours, then to three hours and twice a week. Riku had been halfway through explaining the difference between alkali and alkaline metals when Sora leaned over their textbook and kissed him on the lips. When he pulled away, Riku finished his explanation like nothing had happened.

The following months were a blur as practice intensified, workload increased, and suddenly little, unacknowledged kisses turned to making out, groping, second base, third base, sex. They didn’t see each other much otherwise. Didn’t really say hi in the halls, either.

They’ve yet to crack open their math book, which is sitting in the corner of the room along with the rest of Riku’s things. For now, they’re on the floor, Riku half on his side with Sora hovering over him. They’ve just finished a long make-out session and it takes Sora looking down at him and noticing the way Riku’s chest rises and falls in quick, shallow motions to realize that he’s out of breath, too. Sora absently takes the condom from his pocket and drops it next to them. Riku flops onto his back, brushing his hair from his face and trying to get more comfortable on the thin carpet. It crosses Sora’s mind that they’ve never done it in his bed, like somehow doing this on the floor makes it unofficial, unsentimental, and a little less gay.

He looks at Riku, spread out on the ground, loose-fitting jeans riding low on his hips, hair tousled from their restless kissing earlier, and glasses askew, then glances at his bed. As he peels off his shirt, Sora toys with the idea of unmaking his bed, spreading out his pillows, and getting intimate with Riku under his dark blue covers. He can’t decide if the thought appeals to him or not, but either way he knows he’s starting to get hard. Beside him, Riku kicks off his shoes and socks, puts his glasses in its case. Sora’s always meant to ask Riku if he really needs glasses, but never gets around to doing it.

It’s nearing 3 in the afternoon, so Sora’s mom is at work, his neighbors are out and about. His dad, who lives down the street, is also at work. Slowly Sora rises from his place on the floor and shuts his window, pulls the curtains shut, and locks his door for good measure. Riku lays unmoving, following Sora with his eyes. Then he asks if Sora’s going to sit back down, like nothing’s going to happen. Sora nods a little absently and undoes his belt before joining Riku, pulling it free from the loops in his jeans and lets it fall to the floor. He doesn’t want to seem eager as he walks to Riku, even though, secretly, he’s been turned on since noon.

He takes his original place next to Riku then pushes himself closer before re-initiating the kiss. They don’t wait for it to deepen, but start out with open mouths and clashing tongues, wet and passionate but oddly quiet. Sora slides a hand between them and feels between Riku’s legs, keeping his touches outside the clothes but knowing all the while just what he’s going to get in a few minutes. He almost feels that the anticipation, the knowing, makes it that much better. Sora slides the hand up over Riku’s torso then down over a hip before finally clutching his ass, and that’s when Riku finally breaks away from the kiss to moan, to catch his breath, then pick it back up from where they left off.

Sora reaches out to grab Riku’s wrist just as Riku moves, which leaves them awkwardly almost-holding hands for a moment. Sora tries to ignore it, which is hard when Riku breaks away to look down and make sort of an oh sound, so Sora strokes his hair once then brings their faces back together before going back for Riku’s wrist. When he’s got a decent grip he moves Riku’s hand down, to his own groin, then lets it go in order to guide him. Riku, under Sora’s hand, strokes him once, twice, three times, and it makes his hips buck; Sora’s second hand joins the first in exploring Riku’s body. His grip on Riku’s ass tightens, and Riku starts moving on his own.

Sora hadn’t been a virgin when he and Riku started messing around. He hadn’t ever been with a guy, but he wasn’t a virgin. Somehow getting his first handjob from Riku had made him feel like one again, and that’s when he realized he wanted to know what Riku was like when he was being done. He can’t remember what led to their first time. It doesn’t bother him.

After Riku’s moved his hand so they can grind and they’ve decided that now’s the time to take it all the way, Sora pries himself away and yanks down his jeans, pulls his boxers down just enough to get Riku looking at him. He doesn’t even pretend that the wanting isn’t there, and the unashamed, unabashed lust turns him on like crazy. Sora grabs the condom from next to them and rips the packaging before handing it to Riku, who’s nearly at eye-level with his cock from the way they’re positioned and could probably use his mouth to put the condom on if he wanted to. Sora would want him to try it, just once, but has never said anything about it. Probably won’t, either. It’s not that important. He lets out a gasp as he feels Riku’s lips wrap around him and, for a moment, is at a loss. This is new, and he’s not sure just where this is going.

The condom is still hanging awkwardly from his closed fist, but that’s not what’s important to them now. What’s important is that Riku makes a good, unconscious, noise, as he takes Sora in his mouth entirely in one quick, warm, wet, wonderful, motion. He pulls away slowly, leaving Sora desperately panting and wondering why he suddenly feels so off-kilter. Then, for some reason, an image flickers in Sora’s mind. In it, he kisses Riku long and hard and holds him close when their tryst ends. Then the moment is gone and Sora realizes he doesn’t know where it came from, or why.

He doesn’t really have time to reflect on it, anyway, because before he knows it Riku’s taking the condom from Sora’s hand and sliding it onto his cock, slick with saliva and almost painfully hard.

Sora’s about to ask Riku why he’s still dressed when Riku works off his shirt and begins to slowly, though not teasingly but casually, unbutton his jeans. He absently licks his lips and for a moment Sora loses control of himself: he grabs the back of Riku’s head and pushes him forward once more, so that Riku takes it in his mouth again. Sora murmurs some half-coherent half-sentences; dirty, goading little words he won’t be proud of later as he moves his hips, pushing shallow, short thrusts into Riku’s warm mouth.

Riku pulls away with a little force, saying something Sora barely catches as he sits back on his knees. “I thought you wanted to go all the way,” or something like that. Which is a fair point; Sora doesn’t want to come in Riku’s mouth. Well—he does, but what he really wants is something else.

Sora grins in unneeded apology, reaching over to yank down the last of Riku’s clothing. Riku kicks off his boxers as he lays back down. Sora notices that they’re in the opposite side of the room than where they began and absently wonders how that happened, but quickly decides that that’s not important—what is important is that Riku’s naked and hard and his legs are open and his breathing is shallow, his eyes are glazed.

The process of preparation is quick but half the fun; Sora loves watching Riku writhe as he twists one, two, three fingers inside of him.

Once Riku’s ready all it takes is one big push and Sora’s in him, filling Riku to the hilt, and Riku’s hot and tight around him. Sora moans loudly; he’s been waiting all damn week for this, and this is the big payoff for his patience.

They begin moving together, Sora roughly and clumsily slamming into Riku, Riku meeting every thrust one-hundred percent. Maddeningly, Sora can’t help but think that he should be getting off more, and yeah it feels good but…

Then he gets an idea.

Sora watches the confusion on Riku’s face build as he slowly pulls out, then the understanding take its place when he says, simply, to turn around. Sora just barely catches the mischievous glint in Riku’s eyes as he does what he’s told, lazily rolling over and propping himself on all fours, but damned if it isn’t the sexiest look anyone’s ever given him.

For a moment he takes Riku in, reliving what had been happening just moments earlier and relishing how it feels to have someone so exposed and willing and momentarily his, how erotic it is to see someone aroused and waiting for him, and how dignified Riku can still look with his face in the carpet and his ass in the air.

Sora wastes no time mounting Riku, sinking back inside of him and moving in short, rhythmic motions. This new position is kind of weird but feels amazing, especially once Riku tightens around him as Sora grabs his hips, controlling Riku’s movements before Riku shifts as though threatening to buck him off. Sora laughs a little breathlessly at Riku’s indignation; he guesses that Riku can only play so submissive for so long.

Sora then does something else new: he reaches out to grab Riku’s cock. Riku is positively dripping wet, and the gasp that his touch earns him is almost enough to send Sora over the edge right there. Touching another guy this way is a little strange but since it’s Riku, Sora thinks he likes it. He begins pumping, a little clumsily at first, until he realizes that it shouldn’t be too different than from how he does it himself.

Sora soon gets it incredibly right, and he knows exactly when that moment comes because Riku begins panting and making those hushed little gasps he makes when he’s almost, almost there. He murmurs Sora’s name almost as an afterthought as Sora speeds up, pounding into him without even really thinking about it; absently he’s trying to find the spot that makes Riku come, but it’s hard to focus when there’s so much pain, but this is how Sora wants it, and how Riku likes it, because it just makes the pleasure that much more acute when it comes.

They move, both of them, Riku needing to get off the carpet before his arms chafe any more than they are and Sora not caring where or how they end up as long as they both finish. He pulls out just long enough to bend Riku over his bed, but then he’s in again. Their hips are moving, Riku clutches the bedspread desperately as Sora begins to pull his hair, just one gentle tug before he leans forward completely. Sora nips Riku’s neck, sinking his teeth in not enough to hurt but enough for Riku to really feel it, and just enough that maybe the kids at school would see it the next day and start to talk, start to make wildly inaccurate guesses about who Riku was seeing.

Sora grabs Riku’s hips again, digging his fingers into the soft, pale flesh, vaguely noticing just how tan he is in comparison. The likes the contrast and tries to picture in his mind’s eye what’s happening from an outside perspective, what he would see if they were in front of a mirror. Tan skin on pale, small build on top of strong build, brown hair mixing with the palest white. Upbeat, social Sora and Riku--ever brainy, ever sarcastic, ever the mystery. Sora kisses the reddening spot on Riku’s neck, wishing he could somehow get even deeper inside him. It slows Riku down for just a moment—since when do they kiss during the act?—but only a moment.

Then Riku’s movements become a little slower, a little clumsier, and he throws his head back. This can only mean one thing—they’ve found the right spot. Sora’s not sure what to call the sound that comes out of Riku’s mouth when it happens; it’s more helpless than a moan and more masculine than a squeal, but it’s a good sound. It’s a satisfying sound. It means Sora’s done his job.

Riku comes hard, and the one thing that Sora regrets about this position is that he doesn’t get to see the look on Riku’s face when he loses it, the way his eyes squeeze shut and his lips curve into a smile as he cries out again and again.

Suddenly Riku’s really accommodating, moving again to meet Sora’s final few thrusts and getting perfectly tight, giving Sora just enough pressure to finally lose it. The endorphin rush makes him feel light and floaty as he climaxes, and the act of pulling out and taking off the dirtied condom satisfies him. Without even thinking Sora ties the top of it and tosses it in the trash. Just to be safe, he throws a spare piece of tissue paper that’s been lying on his floor since Christmas on top, covering it. Not that anyone digs through his trash can, but still.

He turns his attention back to Riku, who hasn’t moved from his position, and gets his second big idea of the day. He kisses Riku’s neck again, half-tempted to leave another mark, then sits cross-legged on the floor. Riku shifts his head, a little curious but mostly exhausted, unconcerned that he can’t get a decent look at what’s going on.

In a moment of bravery, Sora begins lapping at Riku wherever he can reach, exploring with his mouth the places he’s explored with his hands and his cock a million times before. It’s almost worth it just to see the way Riku flails, his legs narrowly missing Sora’s face as he kicks out, momentarily losing control as Sora’s tongue runs over his entrance; for Riku, it’s almost comforting after the abuse the same place had just endured not five minutes ago.

Riku’s panting when Sora pulls back, and it takes him a moment to fully regain himself. It’s weird for Sora to watch Riku stop to catch his breath, to shut his eyes to get rid of that glazed-over look; usually he’s just so ready for everything.

Sora stands, grabbing his clothes from the trail he’d left and beginning to redress, letting himself go over in his mind everything that’d just happened. The new position worked, definitely, and he had no issues with riding Riku again—and soon. He also liked seeing Riku completely lose control… maybe next time they’d really experiment with the things they could do with their tongues. The thought of exploring this new territory was a little intimidating, but not altogether unpleasant.

And, well, they’d sort of done it on his bed, so that was a step forward in Sora’s eyes. Where forward means, he isn’t sure. But he thinks he’s open for it.

“Hey,” Sora says, looking away as Riku gets dressed too. He doesn’t look over again until Riku flops onto the floor, exhausted. “Are you going to Homecoming on Friday?”

“Dunno,” Riku replies. “Maybe.” Then, “I guess so. Why?"

Sora hesitates.

“No reason.” Then, a little more upbeat. “Hey, I guess I’ll see you there! I’ll come over and say hi to you.”

The last little bit surprises them both.

“…Yeah,” Riku says finally, after apparently having thought it over. “That’d be nice.”

Sora smiles, nodding a little awkwardly in response.

If those two, easy sentences were the first step forward, it'd been a breeze. Now they just had to see where it led.


End file.
